


Birthday Surprises and Love- How they are the same.

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bant will suprise her master this year, It might kill Obi-Wan and Qui-gon if it doesn't work, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, tahl's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: “I don’t care how you do it, but I will surprise my master on her naming day if it kills me, and that includes you and your master as well!” The mon calamari closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, blocking the bond she shared with Master Tahl, as to not let on to her own agitation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumber prompt from eclipsemidnight: Quiobi are enlisted to distract Tahl while Bant sets up a birthday party for her, and end up having to get a bit creative in how to keep her out of the prep area?

“You want us to what?” Obi-Wan looked at his closest friend, Bant, with a blank look on his face.

“I don’t care how you do it, but I will surprise my master on her naming day if it kills me, and that includes you and your master as well!” The mon calamari closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, blocking the bond she shared with Master Tahl, as to not let on to her own agitation.

They had been together for almost ten years, but every year, she had managed to find out and quell any plans for a party in her honor. “Padawan, I don’t need a party to celebrate something as mundane as my own life.” She had heard those words repeated year after year. She had disagreed with them years ago, and even more so now. Her master was a strong, vibrant Jedi Master who had overcome so much, including the loss of her eyes sight, she deserved a celebration more than anyone in the temple and by all that was holy she would get it this year.

“I’m going into our quarters to get ready. It is up to you and your master to keep her clear, do you understand Kenobi?” Her huge eyes bore into his as he gulped slightly. “Yes Master Bant…”

Obi-Wan started to mumble to himself as he stalked down the hall to enlist his master and find Tahl. Just as he was a few feet down the hall he ran smack dab into someone. “I’m so sorry.”

“Obi-Wan, I’m quite sure I am the one that cannot see. What has you so distracted?” Master Tahl’s face held no ill will, just a small smile. She was still as beautiful today as he was when Obi-Wan met her as a wee toddler.

“I should have been watching, I’m Sorry Master Tahl. I was actually looking for you. My master was hoping you would join us in our quarters. He needs to speak to you about something important.” Obi-Wan started to sweat, he wasn’t good at lying. She would see right through him, he thought.

Tahl just gazed ahead, her face not showing much emotion. “He knows where I live. I’m tired, Obi-Wan.” She stretched her arms slightly; this morning’s sparring had been a bit brutal as she tried to match her pace from years ago, proving to both the crechlings and herself that she was still a spry young woman. Damned if they would put her out to pasture yet, especially if Qui-Gon was still going strong.

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, rubbing them together. He had to come up with something, Bant was serious this year, and he would be dead if Master Tahl found out about the party. “I’m sorry. I…”

“Obi-Wan, I haven’t felt you this nervous since you were a new padawan. What is it?”

“Master, I..” Obi-Wan sputtered and tried to find a reason to get her to Qui-Gon’s room. “I’m sorry. I lied about Qui-Gon. I wanted to talk to you in private. I’m-I-I.”  He felt a small hand wrap gently around his arm. “Come young one, we will walk to your quarters. You know I’m always here for you. I do hope Qui-Gon hasn’t reverted to his past grumpy self.”

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief as the door to Tahl’s quarters opened and more people arrived with party supplies in hand. “This time it’s me, I’m afraid. “ They spoke softly of nothing in particular as they entered Obi and Qui-Gon’s quarters. “Is your master home?” Tahl gently probed with the force, shaking her head gently.

“He should be home shortly. Would you like some tea?” Obi-Wan was stalling now, and Tahl would see through his act soon.

“Indeed, stop stalling young one and spill it.” The woman’s soft features turned into amusement as she set herself on the couch.

Just as Obi-Wan was about to confess to everything, the door opened. “Qui-Gon! Master!” He almost squeaked at the tall man’s presence.  “Padawan, Tahl, What do I owe this pleasure.”

“Honestly, I’m not sure, Qui. Your padawan was radiating so much nervousness in the hall way that I thought perhaps you were not well, but I can see you are just as fine as any other day.” She smiled in his direction, Qui-Gon blushing slightly at the remark.

“Perhaps you can talk to your master. I should return to my own padawan, she is dangerous when left to her own devices on days such as these.” She chuckled.

“NO! I mean. I..” Both Qui-Gon and Tahl looked towards the young man.

“What has gotten into your, padawan?” Qui-Gon approached the couch and gently lowered Obi-Wan down, kneeling to look into the panicked blue grey eyes. Obi-Wan considered his master and then gazed at Tahl, his eyes pleading with the older man to understand. “I love you…”

Both Tahl and Qui-Gon almost gasped at the declaration. “I love you too, padawan. That doesn’t explain why you look like you’re going to throw up any minute.”

“Obi-Wan, is this what you wanted to talk to me about?” She didn’t misunderstand his declaration in the least. She approached the two and laid her hand gently upon Qui-Gon’s shoulder. The aging master truly didn’t see the forest through the trees. “Yea, Yes.”

“Oh.” Qui-Gon was finally on the same page as he looked up into the sad, miserable eyes of his beloved padawan. Unable to hold that gaze for long, he stood up and walked away towards the shelving, his back to them both.  Tahl looked at young Obi-Wan and then back at her oldest friend, they were both practically glowing in the force. Who were they trying to fool with this penitent game? “Obi-Wan, you know that you will have to go in front of the council to declare your feelings. If your master doesn’t return those feelings, they will remove him as your master.” She narrowed her own eyes.

“But! They…Why!” He spluttered as his master turned.

“Enough.” The growl came out harsher than intended. “The council will do no such thing, as you know that I return his feelings, Tahl. Don’t tease him.” Qui-Gon approached the couch, gently lowering his body next to his lover. They had declared their feelings for each other months ago, letting the council and only the council aware of the change.

“Kiss him then.” She smiled a truly wicked smile. She was damned if she wouldn’t make them both squirm.

Obi-Wan exhaled as strong hands wrapped around his neck, beckoning him closer to the lips that held the sweetest nectar in the galaxy. As their lips touched, they both let out a soft moan. They once again connected after being away from each other all day, two souls finally becoming one.  Dazed and flushed, Obi-Wan spoke softly. “Would you like that tea now?”

Both Qui-Gon and Tahl laughed at the younger man. “Perhaps that would be a good idea, since you don’t fool me one bit, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We shall have tea, and you will both tell me the true story of when you become bonded. That should keep me away long enough for Bant’s party.”

That stopped Obi-Wan in his tracks. “You knew!?”

“Of course. I’m blind, but not deaf in the force. That wonderful padawan of mine tries so hard every year to surprise me. It made sense that she would do her best to enlist your help.” She sipped her tea, feeling Qui-Gon’s mirth at the situation.

“Why didn’t you stop me? I made a fool out of myself.”

“You and Qui-Gon haven’t fooled anyone here at the temple. You both wear this goofy grin when together or apart. Not to mention, you both smell of the other. What I cannot see, I feel in the force. Your signatures have blended. I do wish you both so much happiness, you deserve that and so much more.” Qui-Gon reached out and held the smaller hand in his, gently stroking her soft skin. Once upon a time it might have been them, but fate had stepped in. “Your blessing means so much to me, my friend. Shall we go to your party?”

Obi-Wan stood nervously. “Master Tahl, could you? Would you?”

“Yes Obi-Wan. I will act surprised. I would hate for my ever loving and patient padawan to string you up by your pretty toes.” She chuckled and threaded her arms between them both. “I do have one request.”

“Blackmail doesn’t suit you, Tahl” He growled, knowing what was coming.

“But it does taste sweet right now. You both own me a dance, together. It’s time you let your friends in on your little secret.”

“Yes, Master.” They both spoke at the same time. All three walked arm in arm down the corridor. It would be a wonderful surprise party, one ten years in the making.


End file.
